Blog użytkownika:Szczerbek14/Twój najlepszy przyjaciel nie zawsze musi być człowiekiem
Hejka to moje nowe opko. Może być trochę dziwne bo powstało z mojej wyobraźni podczas kręcenia się po domu, a ja wtedy zawsze mam dziwne pomysły. Zapraszam. Informacje: *wiek bohaterów 13 lat *współczesność *wygląd jak w JWS 1 *myśli zwykłą pochyłą, smoczy pogrubiona pochyła, od autora zwykła w nawiasach *valka i stoick są *uwaga SĄ SMOKI *są stoick i valka *stoick gardzi czkawką tak jak jego rówieśnicy *czkawka zna szczerbatka ale go ukrywa *valka i pyskacz jako jedyni akceptują czkawusia *Czkawka i reszta chodzi do 1 gimnazjum Rozdział 1 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Cześć jestem Czkawka, tak wiem głupie imię. Jestem chudym i słabym nastolatkiem. Mam zielone oczy i brązowe włosy z przebłyskiem rudego. Jestem wyśmiewany bo jestem inny. Ojciec mnie nie akceptuje. Nie to co mama i Pyskacz. Uczę się dobrze a nawet bardzo. Mamy taki mały feler a dokładnie SMOKI! uważają je u nas za bestie ale ja tak nie myślę. Moim najlepszm przyjacielem jest szczerbatek jest on smokiem i to Nocną Furią. Jedynym ze swojego gatunku. Teraz siedzę przed komputerem. Mama woła na kolację. Zszedłem do kuchni i usiadłem do stołu. Ojca jeszcze nie ma, wraca późno bo jest prezydentem. Wróci jak będę spać. Zacząłem jeść, ale mama zaczęła rozmowę. '- Czkawka jak było w szkole?' '- Tak jak zwykle.' '- Aha.' Tak skończyła się nasza rozmowa. Poszedłem do pokoju, przebrałem się i poszedłem spać. 'Następny dzień...' Wstałem przez ten głupi budzik. No nic znowu trzeba iść do szkoły. Wstałem, ubrałem się i zeszłem do kuchni na śniadanie. Rodziców już nie było. Zjadłem śniadanie i ruszyłem do szkoły. W szkole znów spodkałem Bandę Smarka która mnie dręczy. W skład tej bandy wchodzą: Bliźnaki - wyglądają tak samo, jedno głupsze od drugiego; Śledzik - otyły chłopak, nie dokucza mi aż tak bardzo; Astrid - piękna blądynka o niebieskich oczach zakochany jestem w niej ale to zostawię dla siebie; Sączysmark - mięśniak, najbardziej mi dokucza, podrywa As ale zawsze dostaje bęcki. No więc znowu ich spodkałem i znowu się zaczęło. Zabrali mi plecak i zaczęli nim rzucać. Złapała go As, no to już po nim ale ona zamiast go rozpróc to ona mi go oddała. '- Masz i zmiataj z tąd.' '- Dziękuję.' Poszedłem pod salę lekcyjną. Pierwsza jest plastyka. Jak zawsze usiądę sam. Weszliśmy do klasy i skierowałem się w stronę swojej ławki. Lekcja minęła spokojnie i znowu dostałem 6 za jak to ona ujęła? A tak "zajefajny rysunek" oczywiście nie obyło się bez spojżeń klasy. Po szkole wróciłem do domu. Odrobiłem lekcje i od razu pobiegłem do Szczerbatka. '- Cześć mordko.' '- Wraaa' '- Przyniosłem Ci coś na ząb.' Szczerbo zjadł i zaczęliśmy lot. '- Mam tego dość, chcę uciec od ojca i tego wszystkiego. ' '- Wrarauuu (czyt. Jesteś pewny)' '- Tak Szczerbatku jestem.' Nie wspominałem wam o jednym a mianowicie że rozumiem smoki. Polataliśmy trochę ze Szczerbem i ustaliliśmy plan działania. Za tydzień już nas tu nie będzie. Wróciłem do domu ale na moje nieszczęście mama już była. '- Synku gdzie ty byłeś?' '- Chodziłem po lesie.' '- Jakto? Ech dobra widzę że nie chcesz rozmawiać. Pewnie nie chcesz też żebym mówiła ojcu.' '- Jakbyś mogła.' '- Dobrze zjedz kolację i do łużka.' Zjadłem i poszedłem jeszcze pograć na kompie. Po godzinie gry, skończyłem i położyłem się spać. Rozdział 2 TEGO JUŻ ZA WIELE 'Perspektywa Czkawki.' Ojciec wrócił wcześniej do domu. Jest wkórzony. '- Gdzie łazisz o tej poże!?!?!?- wydarł się na mnie' '- A co cię to obchodzi?!- również się wydarłem bo nagle zaczął się mną interesować' '- Jak ty się do ojca zwracasz?!?' '- A to teraz jestem twoim synem a jakoś dwa tygodnie temu nim nie buyłem!!!!- krzyknąłem z pogardą w głosie.' '- Zamknij się smarkaczu!!' '- Stoick uspokój się!- krzyknęła błagalnie mama' '- Nie zamknę się! Mam dosyć pomiatania mną, dosyć moich rówieśników a przedewszystkim mam dość ciebie tato!! Chociarz nie wiem czy nadal mam się tak do ciebie odzywać!!- po tych słowach ojciec uderzył mnie z całej siły aż upadłem' '- Co ty wyprawiasz Stoick!?' '- To co należy- i znów mnie uderzył' '- Mam cię dość! Właśnie straciłeś syna!!!!!- pobiegłem do swojego pokoju zamykając się na klucz. Spakowałem się i zostwiłem list:' ' Mamo ' ' Wynoszę się z tąd, już mnie nie zobaczycie. Za tobą mamo i za Pyskaczem będę tęsknić, a za ojcem nie. Ten potwór mnie skrzywdził. To nie smoki są bestiami tylko on. Żegnam się z wami. Mam nadzieję że będziecie szczęśliwi. Będę tęsknił mamo, nie martw się o mnie, mam przyjaciela który się mną zaopiekuję. Nie jest on człowiekiem. To dlatego tak późno wracałem. Po prostu go odwiedzałem. Nie mówiłem wam o tym bo byście go znaleźli i zabili. Mam nadzieję że jakoś sobię mamo poradzisz.' ' Kochający Czkawka' Zostawiłem list, otworzyłem drzwi do pokoju i wyszedłem przez okno. Popędziłem od razu do Mordki. '- Cześć mordko jednak mała zmiana planów. Wylatujemy teraz.' '-'' Cześć, kto ci to zrobił?' '- Ojciec, dlatego wylatujemy dzisiaj.' '''Mordka już więcej nie pytał. Nałożyłem mu siodło i wzlecieliśmy.' Rozdział 3 SANKTUARIUM 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Od miesiąca latamy ze szczerbatkiem z miejsca na miejsce. Ostatnio odwiedziliśmy niezamieszkaną wyspę, ale nie było gdzie się schować przed warunkami atmoswerychnymi. Jesteśmy teraz gdzieś na północy. Zobaczyliśmy jakąś dziwną górę lodową, do której wlatywały różne gatunki smoków. Postanowilismy to sprawdzić. Wlecieliśmy do środka. To było jak raj dla smoków, był tam wodospad i kilka jezior. Wszędzie były smoki. Na środku jednego z jezior był wielki biały smok. Podlecieliśmy do jakiegoś klifu. Biały smok spojżał na nas. '-KIm jesteście!!' '- Ja jestem Czkawka a to mój najleprzy przyjaciel Szczerbatek.' '-Przyjaciel powiadasz. Dobrze jeżeli nie zrobisz krzywdy żadnemu ze smoków to możesz zostać.' Jak się dowiedziałem jest to Alfa wszystkich smoków. Postanowiłem poszukać jekiejś jaskini na miejsce zamieszkania. Przez kilka miesięcy zbierałem różne inormacje o smokach. Zacząłem sobie również robić jakąś broń i kombienzon. Rozdział 4 SPODKANIE PO LATACH 'Perspektywa Astrid' Nie ma go już od 5 lat. Nie mogę uwerzyć że go tu nie ma. Mamy pokój ze smokami. On zawsze tego chciał a teraz już tego nie zobaczy. Rozpłakałam się. Kochałam go ale nie mówiłam mu tego. Dokuczałam mu tylko dlatego by nie pomyśleli że jestem słaba. Tak bardzo za nim tęsknie. Teraz siedzę nad klifami z wichurą na jakiejś wyspie. '- Widzisz Czkawka? Mamy pokój. Bardzo tego chciałeś. Szkoda że tego nie zobaczysz. Tak bardzo chcę Cię mieć przy sobię.' 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Lecę właśnie na Szczerbatku. Przelatujemy nad Swędzipachą i widzę że jakaś dziewczyna płaczę. Postanowiłem się temu przyjżeć. Wylądowałem bezgłośnie za nią. '- Cześć czemu płaczesz?- spytałem się siadając obok niej.' '- Nic naprawde.' '- Ja widzę że coś się dzieje. Powiesz mi?' '- No dobrze, czuję że mogę Ci zaufać. Więc pięć lat temu mój kolega uciekł i nigdy nie wrócił. Wszyscy mu ubliżali, również ja ale ja to robiłam tylko dlatego żeby inni nie myśleli że jestem słaba, bardzo tego żałuję. Nie powiedziałam mu też że go kocham i to bardzo. On zawsze wierzył w pokój ze smokami, teraz był by szczęśliwy. Tak bardzo chciałabym go przeprosić za to co mu zrobiłam. Przytulić go znowu.' '- A jak się nazywał?' '- Czkawka Haddock.' To niemożliwe że to ona. '- A powiedz mi jeszcze jak masz na imię?' '- Astrid Hofferson- O mój Thorze to jednak ona, po chwili kontynuowała- A ty jak masz na imię?' '- Nie uwierzysz w to ale jestem Czkawka Haddock.' Jej źrenice się powiększyły. '- To niemożliwe. Czkawka to ty?' Zdjąłem chełm i pokazałem twarz. Przyłożyła mi rękę do policzka, zamknąłem oczy. '- Czkawka to ty to naprawdę ty!- krzyknęła radośnie i wpadła mi w ramiona. Po chwili poczułem że mam mokre ramię.' '- Ćśśśś nie płacz.' '- To z radości.' Przytulaliśmy się jakiś czas aż zadałem pytanie które mnie dręczyło. '- As to wszystko co dzisiaj powiedziałaś to przwda?' '- Tak Czkawka, to prawda, i przepraszam za to że Cię gnębiłam.' '- Nie przepraszaj As ja już Ci dawno przebaczyłem. No bo widzisz, ja ciebię też kocham.' Nasze usta złączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku. Niestety ja już musiałem wracać. '- As ja już muszę lecieć.' '- Ale spodkamy się jeszcze?' '- Jasnę jutro o tej samej porze i w tym samym miejscu?' '- Oczywiście. ' Poleciałem do Sankturaium. Zasnąłem bez jedzenia kolacji. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania